


Marriage Made In Space

by Basmathgirl



Series: A Tale of a Few View Cams [12]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Honeymoon, Post-Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: The Doctor and Donna start their honeymoon, but it goes a bit wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** This story was written at the subtle request of MissDoctorDonna .

Donna opened one eye to see the Doctor standing next to her. 

“Morning!” he breezily greeted her.

“Morning. I wonder if I’ll ever get used to it?” she mumbled from her pillow.

“Used to what?” he queried, scrunching his face up in thought.

He really was so bright in the morning he needed a dimmer switch, Donna thought. “You standing over me like that when I wake up. It’s still a bit creepy.”

“How about this then?” And he bounced onto the bed next to her and laid down.

She laughed at his antics. “Well, at least that’s different. Been waking up larks while you’re about it, have you?”

“No. Should I seek one out then?” The grin he flashed at her told her he knew exactly what she had meant. “So, do I get my good morning kiss yet?” He hovered over her mouth.

Eyeing him suspiciously, she asked, “Oh… erm… can we do that somewhere other than on the bed?” 

“Why? I’m keeping my hands away from dangerous territories, as you call them, though I’m inclined to describe them as endangered species at this rate.” He showed her his hands to prove his point.

“You just continue keeping yourself to yourself and you won’t be endangered,” she warned from underneath the covers.

“But Donna, it’s starting to hurt,” he whined.

“Never mind, Spaceman, eh?” She patted him on the trousers.

“Aargh! You minx!” he bit out. “You wouldn’t like it if I did the same to you.”

“Certainly wouldn’t. For a start, it wouldn’t do anything for me,” she giggled.

“Ha ha ha. You are just being cruel, and taking advantage of me,” he retorted and gave her a daggered look.

“Oh, but I’m not; that’s your problem, from what I can see.” She swept her gaze meaningfully up him.

“That’s it!” he cried, and leaned his weight on top of her, pinning her under the covers. “I will have that kiss and you will like it.”

As if that would work on her. “Is this you being all strong and dominant, oh husband of mine?” She stroked his sideburns and allowed him a small sensual kiss.

“What?” he asked distractedly. “Yeah, all of the above,” he added, as he enticed her with another kiss. “Excellent husband material, naturally.”

“In that case, have you sorted out where we’re going on honeymoon?” Donna breathed against his mouth.

“Oh yeah, almost forgot, what with all the…” He tore himself away from her to sit up. “I have an idea for somewhere. Do you want it to be a surprise?”

“Of course I do. You do know me, right?” she laughed.

“I’d like to get to know you a little bit better.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her, causing her to swot his arm playfully.

“All good things come to those who wait,” she giggled when she saw his answering pout. “Go on, go set the coordinates. I know you’re dying to. And I’ll love anywhere you choose, as long as there are no gunky monsters to try and eat me.”

“No gunky monsters coming right up!” he announced as he pulled himself gracefully off the bed.

“Whilst you’re doing that I’d better record a message for Gramps. He’ll think we’ve disappeared down a hole if I don’t update him regularly.” She considered him still standing by her bed, “Well, go on then! I’m not putting on a show for you while I get dressed.”

“Are you sure? ‘Cos I’m prepared to wait a bit longer,” he tried, but her glare made him rethink it. “Okay, I’m going now. Don’t be too long though.”

“Aw, how sweet. Anyone would think you love me.” Donna beamed widely at him. “Now bugger off! There’s a good boy.”

“Yes dear,” mockingly echoed back at her from the corridor as he headed for the console room.

Having dressed, recorded her camcorder message, and made sandwiches for their jaunt, Donna joined the Doctor in the console room to find out what destination he had picked.

“How does the planet Drulise sound? It has beautiful beaches, fabulous mountains, and wonderful food,” he offered her as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

“What’s wrong with it?” she wondered and pulled a cynical face at him. “Come on, there’s always a down side.”

“Since you ask, there is a teeny problem with it you might not like.” He checked her expression before continuing, “The natives are a bit… erm… snake like.”

“Snakes!” Donna was horrified.

“And they tend to communicate by tasting you,” he added, knowing that this destination was slipping away from his grasp.

“Well, that totally makes up my mind,” she stated.

“I thought so,” he sighed resignedly. “Oh, I know! How about Ngumo? The natives there are awfully sweet; they’re like puppies.”

“What about the planet itself?” asked Donna.

“Erm… a bit dark and, to be honest, there are a lot of swamps.” He rubbed the back of his neck in exasperation.

“Cross that one off the list, shall we?” She caressed his chest consolingly.

The Doctor’s eyes flickered with a new interest. “We could always…” 

“No. We are going out of the TARDIS to a new world. You promised,” she firmly told him, but she nuzzled into his neck to show him she wasn’t really angry.

“I swear you are trying to kill me. Okay, we’ll go out somewhere, but I’ve run out of ideas; you keep distracting me. Shall we ask the TARDIS to decide?” The Doctor placed a kiss into her hair before trying to capture her lips again.

“Yeah, go on then.” Donna squealed when he bent her over backwards to kiss down her neck. “I meant the honeymoon, you prawn, not the…”

He let go of her abruptly. “I knew that. Right, one honeymoon coming up.” He moved to the console and pressed the random button.

~o~

The TARDIS materialized reasonably smoothly for a change, though the Doctor insisted on holding onto Donna just in case. Hand in hand, they headed down the ramp and through the doors; already smiling at what they hoped would greet them.

They had not expected to find themselves onboard what was obviously a spaceship. Metal grills greeted them everywhere, and the inevitable corridors. Why did spacecraft have so many corridors when living space was at a premium? Well, it was a question Donna wanted answering. 

“How romantic,” she quipped drily.

“Extremely. So where do you fancy first? The beach or the hotel?” he asked. He pulled her close and whispered, “Sorry.”

“That’s okay, I’m sure the control room is lovely this time of year.” She reached up to kiss him. “Any where will be fine as long as it isn’t yet another cell.”

“As long as it doesn’t have a vaporising holding field, eh?” he smirked as he remembered an earlier accident. “I don’t think I’ll manage to avert my gaze this time.”

“I’m not convinced you managed it the first time,” she laughed softly. “I’m sure you had a quick ogle.”

“I never said I didn’t. I’d be mad not to,” he admitted and kissed her back, taking his time to enjoy pressing her body against his. “I think we ought to go and find our hosts, and get this adventure on the road, don’t you?” 

He gently guided her towards the more impressive end of the corridor they stood in, and they followed the twinkly lights.

The first person they met was a very startled being who looked exactly like how Donna imagined Mole to look in “Wind in the Willows”. 

“Who are you?” the being demanded. “Where did you come from?!”

“Hello!” breezed the Doctor stepping forward with an outstretched gesture. “I’m the Doctor, and this is Donna.”

“I’m Gwindon,” the startled being replied.

“Nice to meet you, Gwindon,” the Doctor answered, took his hand/paw and shook it. “We were wondering if there was… erm… any trouble about.”

“Not that I know of,” Gwindon cautiously answered. “I think the Captain ought to see you two.”

“What a wonderful idea,” schmoozed the Doctor. “I’m sure he’d want to see us as well.”

Gwindon looked at him as if he were completely insane. “Come this way.”

Donna took the Doctor’s hand and they chatted about inane things whilst Gwindon led them along the corridor. They weren’t surprised that Gwindon made no attempt to join in or look at them.

They also weren’t surprised when alarm bells started going off as they entered the control room where the Captain sat in a typically superior-looking chair. Jean-Luc Picard would have been proud, Donna thought.

“What is it, Gwindon?” the Captain growled. 

‘Does that make him Badger?’ Donna wondered.

“Captain, I found these two beings wandering on the second deck,” Gwindon informed him.

The Captain turned his attention onto the pair of them. “Who are you?” The growl was low and menacing.

“Hello! I’m the Doctor and this is Donna,” he started the charm offensive. “I see you’re having a spot of bother.” He pointed to the alarms. “Do you want me to have a look?”

“Why should I?” The Captain really was feeling friendly today.

“Because I’m the Doctor,” he simply stated.

“It’s true,” Donna put in, “he can help!” She grinned at the Doctor lovingly, and took his hand.

“I will never trust a Kyreen!” the Captain insisted.

“Oh, but we’re not…” The Doctor didn’t have a chance to finish that sentence because a sheet of some sort was thrown over both of their heads from behind.

As they were dragged away, they heard the Captain remark, “These stowaways are responsible for the fluxone levels escalating. Take them to the holding cell!”

‘Oh great! Another cell,’ Donna thought, just before blackness overtook her, and she went out like a light.

She awoke in a bedchamber that was extremely basic. She groaned as residual pain in her head hit her, and she turned to examine the room for clues, and a familiar presence. 

“I take it we didn’t quite make it to the nearest Hilton Hotel?” she murmured seeing the Doctor sitting on the bed next to her. 

The colour theme of the room was grey and dust; Donna felt that the interior designer ought to be shot.

The Doctor wiped a wisp of stray hair out of her eyes. “Sorry, but they were full up. This was all I could find.”

“Ah well, you pay your money and you take your choice. What did I expect on £5 a day, eh?” She winced as she tried to sit up, and he rushed forward to help her.

“Are you okay?” he fretted, and kissed her forehead. “You look a bit pale.”

“How can you tell that from my normal paleness?” she teased. “I might be vibrant underneath this pallor.”

“Are you questioning my observations? I do indeed know you are vibrant, among other things,” he remarked, then cradled her head to place gentle kisses beneath her ear.

“I’m questioning your timing, that’s for certain. I don’t think you ought to be doing that right here right now,” she panted. He was making her body react in a way that was inconsiderate in the circumstances.

“Should I stop?” he asked from against her neck.

“Only if we’re being watched,” she gasped. “And what is that horrible smell?” She pulled herself away from him, moving her head about to seek the smelly source.

“It’s not that horrible, but it is unusual.” 

He got off the bed with her, and began roaming the room too.

“Donna, come away from that vent!” he demanded. He could see the foul gas swirling around her.

“Why? I think that smell is coming from over here. Don’t you want to know exactly where it is coming from?” She turned her astonished and accusing gaze onto him.

“Yes. But I know what that smell is,” he warned whilst he tried not to raise his voice.

“Okay. Care to share with the class?” Her anger was evident now.

“It’s an aphrodisiac. They’re pumping in an aphrodisiac.” He saw her stare at him as if he had gone off his rocker.

“A what? They’re doing what?” she repeated, trying to get a fix on the idea. “Why would they do that?”

“Perhaps it’s their idea of entertaining. Who knows?” He moved round the bed to her. “Is it affecting you in any way?” He rubbed his hands down her arms while examining her eyes.

“I’m not… sorry, what were we saying? You were…,” she answered distractedly and caressed her way up his chest to end up stroking his face. “You are the most gorgeous man I have ever seen.”

The Doctor went a deep red. “I… er… Donna, I think you’ve been drugged, and…”

Donna pulled his head down to her, with one hand, to sensually kiss him, whilst the other hand had crept to his shirt buttons and had begun to undo them. “Do you want to come and play for a little while?” she purred at him.

“I certainly do, only not here, love,” he resisted, and attempted to do his buttons back up. “And when did you…? Oh Donna! That is a beautiful bra. Where did you buy…?” His attention wavered for a few minutes. “Come on, do yourself back up, you’ll thump me for this later if we carry on…” Donna waylaid him with another passionate kiss. “I’m not going to manage to hold-off much longer if you do that. Now play fair! I wasn’t doing that to you,” he argued. 

With some effort, he dragged himself away from her and drastically looked round the room for something that would help his plight. Donna grabbed him from behind, wrapping her arms around his waist while her hands travelled downwards, which did not help matters. 

“My my you’ve grown,” she crooned.

All coherent thought was driven out of his head as she spoke and acted so seductively.

“Donna, darling, please,” he begged as they landed on the bed after he’d tried to get away from her.

“What would you like me to do first?” she offered as she straddled him.

“To get off me,” he ground out as she licked his neck. 

Boy, were the different parts of his brain at war now!

She froze. “What? You don’t want to play with me?”

He leant up to kiss her stricken face. “Not here. Please love, not here.” Seeing reason starting to reassert itself in her mind, he added, “The security guards will love this too much otherwise.”

“They’re doing what?” she shrieked. She almost jumped off him in her haste; and whirled around the room, seeking out the positions of the cameras that were obviously located in the room. “You sick bastards!” she yelled. “Me and my husband will sue the backsides off you when we get out of here!”

“Donna, that isn’t helping us,” he pointed out.

“It’s making me feel loads better,” she angrily replied. “I’ll tear him limb from limb; the demonic wanker who had the idea for this little escapade. Had your fun yet!” she yelled at the cameras. 

He had to agree that she did look menacing enough to carry out her threat

A couple of minutes later there was a tentative knock on the door, and a note pushed under it. The Doctor swung himself off the bed and picked it up to read. He smiled delightedly as he did so. 

“It seems you have frightened them enough on camera for them to apologise. They want me to hold you back so that they can open the door, and negotiate our release terms. Well, that’s a first. I was expecting it to be harder to get out of here,” he commented, and beamed happily at her.

He handed her the note, which she pretended to read since it might as well be hieroglyphics for the sense it made to her. She did manage to guess which symbol stood for her, oddly enough. “What do we have to do now then?” she asked incredulously.

“I’m assuming meet up with the Captain again, have a talk, and hightail it out of here, if that note is genuine.” He held out a hand to her. “Care to be suitable restrained, Ms Noble?”

“How come I’m a Ms all of a sudden? Doesn’t that make me a divorcee or a career woman? Why can’t I be a Mrs?” she demanded to know and glared at him.

“I don’t know! It seemed appropriate; sorry I got it wrong.” He then took hold of her arm. “What do you want to be called now?”

“I wasn’t going to choose Slartibartfast,” she joked. “I dunno, now I come to think of it; Mrs Noble or Mrs Doctor seems the most logical.”

He pretended to restrain her from attacking the guard standing near the now-open door, for their amusement. “Do you need to add me like that? Considering you are an extremely independent woman.”

“You’ve noticed that have you, that I’m a woman? Can’t get anything past you, can I,” she smirked, enjoying several guards keeping out of her way as they headed down a corridor. “How about you taking my name for a change; get away from all that Smith business?”

“I can do that,” he reasoned as he escorted her through a doorway. “Would make a pleasant change, actually.”

“Thought it would,” she managed to add as they arrived back in front of the Captain.

“Hello again!” the Doctor greeted the Captain.

“You did not tell me you were not Kyreen,” the Captain accused them. “You are only human,” he said, as if being human was the equivalent of being a slug or lower.

“What d’you mean o-…,” Donna began to wind-up; but the Doctor cut across her rant, taking the wind from her sails.

“Nope, we’re definitely not Kyreen. I take it that would be bad, do I?” He looked hopefully at the Captain. “So, we’ll be off, if that’s okay, and you’ve sorted out your fluxone levels. Good, and you might want to keep an eye on your hetronium readout while you’re about it.” He turned to Donna to say, “Are you coming, Madam? Our chariot awaits.” 

“Just make sure you pick somewhere a little better for our next attempt at a honeymoon, will you?” she requested.

She took his proffered arm, and they made for the corridor again before another “Wind in the Willows” character could stop them.

“I still don’t think we need to actually leave the TARDIS,” he complained.

“And I want to go somewhere we’ll remember for the rest of our lives. I know you think it’s a waste of time but…,” she argued.

“I never said it’s a waste of time, I was merely suggesting we pursue other things first,” he pouted.

“Other things, or me in particular?” she teased, and kissed his cheek, as they disappeared down the corridor towards the TARDIS.

Gwindon gave the Captain a secretive smile. “I think I may be in love. She gave me food,” he confided as he watched the couple vanish from view, patting his pocket that held the sandwiches Donna had made. “I wonder if he’ll sell her?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Contains not much plot, mild swear words and scenes of a honeymoon nature.  
>  **A/N:** The UK creator/presenter for “Who Wants to Be A Millionaire” is Chris Tarrant, if anyone out there doesn’t know.

Getting back to the TARDIS proved to be no problem at all, but they restrained their giggles until they were safely onboard; and they made their way into the vortex.

“Did you see Gwindon’s face? I think I’ve made a friend for life,” Donna boasted.

“Only because you did your usual thing of feeding people up,” protested the Doctor. “It’s not as if you flashed your…”

“My…?” prompted Donna. She moved around the console to playfully prod him in the shoulder.

“Your awesomeness?” he suggested as he became aware of possible impending damage. “I think that’s my final answer, Chris.”

“You don’t want to phone a friend, or ask the audience?” she pondered as she pressed against him, knowing it was acting as a distraction for him.

“No, I think I’ll take the prize if it’s still being offered.” He wrapped himself around her, taking her lack of violence as agreement. “Do you want to come up and see my etchings?”

“Hmm, now that you mention it, no,” she giggled. His puppy-dog expression made her amend this quickly to, “But I would love to see your collection of… erm… ‘World of Warcraft’ figurines.”

“You would?!” He brightened considerably. “Only, I got hold of some…”

Donna put her hand over his mouth to stop him mid sentence. “I didn’t exactly mean that.” This was greeted with a puzzled expression. “Oh for the love of…! Show me your best moves, Spaceman.” She nodded her head towards the corridor, and hence the bedroom. “Or do I need to draw you a map?”

“Oh! In that case...” He bent down and lifted her easily in one swoop. “I have something to show you.”

Ignoring her sneering protests about being too heavy, he carried her through to his bedroom.

~o~

Several hours later, Donna found herself held securely within his embrace as he slept.

Wow! It had been quite spectacular for a first time, not that she was going to admit that to him unless it was under pain of death. And she wasn’t sure if she’d let his ego have that fact even then. He looked incredibly cute up close and asleep; she could see his long lashes and masses of freckles on his pale skin. In that respect, they were almost a matching pair. As she examined him, he opened his eyes and grinned at her.

“Having a nice dream, where you?” she wondered.

“No, unless you being here is a dream,” he considered, and gave her a squeeze.

“Not a nightmare then? Good,” she declared. “I might stay a bit longer.”

She caressed his face having given in to the urge to do so.

“Stay as long as you like. I’m sure we’ll find something to do to pass the time,” he offered, with a leer at her as he began to enjoy the closeness of her body, secure in the knowledge he would not be slapped for having wandering hands.

“Is it me, or has my naughty breast just fallen under your hand?” Donna pointed out as she looked down at herself.

“Well, your breasts are very undisciplined,” the Doctor stated matter of factly.

He shifted to get a better look.

“Undisciplined? Do they need punishing?” she quizzed.

“No, just taking into hand,” he answered, acting on his words. “As does the rest of you.”

“Really? And you’re the man to do it, are you?” She wriggled under his touch, glorifying in the effect he had on her.

“No, I’m the Time Lord to do it,” he confirmed, taking command of her body.

“At least I’m finally getting part of a honeymoon,” she breathlessly told him. “There’d better be more to come.”

“Oh, I think I can easily promise that one,” he mischievously vowed with a confident smile.

The universe narrowed down to just the two of them for a while.

~o~

They sat later in the kitchen happily munching on beans on toast.

“How do you manage to get your baked beans so tomato-y?” he asked, sipping his accompanying cup of tea.

“If you let out my secret I may have to kill you, but I opened a tin and voilà,” admitted Donna.

“Wow! Are you related to Michel Roux?” he teased.

“Second cousin,” she lied. “Or is it Basil Fawlty I’m related to? I’m not sure which is better.”

“Marginally better than Sybil Fawlty, you have to admit,” he said.

“Ooh, I know!” she mimicked Sybil’s tone, and they both laughed.

“There’s something else I need to say,” he began.

“Don’t mention the Germans?” offered Donna; now thinking of the comedy 'Allo 'Allo. “You’ve found the Fallen Madonna with the big boobies?”

“You stupid woman!” the Doctor quoted René from the show, and laughed, “No, I meant about our next destination.”

“Oh, the honeymoon. What about it?” She gave him all her attention.

He leant closer to her to suggest, “How do you fancy liquid pools of crystal clear water, total isolation so that we can skinny-dip if we want, and see fascinating wildlife?”

She kissed the tip of his nose in answer. “There are lots of things I fancy right now, but that sounds wonderful. Don’t tell me… it’s the north coast of Scotland or somewhere equally cold.”

“Hmm, it might be like that at certain times of their year, but I’ve chosen a warm period,” he supplied then kissed her mouth. “Without anything resembling dinosaurs, before you ask.”

“Bugger! That was my next question,” she retorted and kissed him back. “You are getting to know me too well.”

“I did warn you what my intentions were.” He deepened their traded kisses. “Do I need to remind you?”

“Just get me back in the bedroom,” she ordered him as she responded to his embrace.

“I bet you’re glad I can be an obedient husband,” he commented as he pulled her up out of her chair and guided her towards their bed.

He assumed it was officially their bed now since she seemed to have staked it out as such. Not that he minded, not in the slightest.

~o~

After a quick… erm… constitutional, they dressed and made their way to the console room. The Doctor set the coordinates for the planet of his choice and then twirled round to impress Donna.

“Mrs Donna Noble, let me introduce you to the planet Cladroon: the jewel in the crown of the Sircious Constellation. Home to beautiful waters, wonderful wildlife and now temporary home to my…” He took hold of her waist, and the rest of her. “… wife. The most…” 

She put her hand over his mouth again to interrupt him. “Hold the schmooze until I can decide if this is a good choice or not. You will be amply rewarded for pleasing me.”

“Likewise, I’m sure.” He grinned.

“Oh, get off you flatterer.” She batted him away, then grabbed his hand. “Come on, let’s see how great this place is,” she enthused, and tugged him towards the TARDIS doors.

They were greeted by bright sunlight, a dazzling waterfall, a glittering pool and a form of vegetation that closely resembled grass except it was rounder in shape when you examined the leaves.

“Well, what do you think?” he asked and almost bounced up and down in his excitement.

“Oh, Doctor, it’s beautiful,” she gasped. “Thank you, thank you!” she trilled and threw herself into a hug.

“Told you!” he crowed. “Shall we go exploring?”

“Is the Pope Catholic?” she rhetorically asked him. She ran forward to the edge of the pool, turning to hold out her hand towards the Doctor. “Come and tell me about the fish in here. Blimey! There are loads in there.”

He delightedly told her all he knew, and probably made up the rest, she strongly suspected, but she was in too good a mood to care. They strolled around the edge, exclaiming over various bits and pieces they saw, relishing the sheer joy of being together in a place without danger and so much beauty.

Inevitably it was too good to last; and a sudden wind whipped up that threatened to toss them into the water.

“This way!” yelled the Doctor as he spied a cave near the waterfall.

He took a firm grasp of Donna and pulled her towards safety.

“Well, this is new,” Donna considered their circumstances. “Don’t think we’ve been holed up in a cave before. I can’t complain I’m not experiencing something new here.”

The Doctor began to investigate their surroundings with his sonic screwdriver. “Definitely can’t say that; though this isn’t my first cave, not by a long chalk.”

Having seen his demeanour, Donna noted, “I take it I don’t want to know who with then.” Getting no spoken response to that, she took a deep breath to comment, “Okay, that answers that one.” She fiddled nervously with the buttons on the front of her blouse. “Found anything I might need to know about? Bears, bats, spiders, lost treasure of the Incas? The path to Narnia, or maybe the centre of the earth? To think people in Cooper Pedy do this sort of thing all the time; though their caves looked nicer on the telly.”

“Why are you babbling so much?” the Doctor enquired from his position at the other end of the cave. “You’re not frightened, are you?” There was a pause. “Are you?”

“No. Why would I be scared of a cold, dark, damp cave that is probably home to all sorts of creepy crawlies or weird snakes?” She shrugged. “Nothing odd is going to happen in here. Of course, it isn’t… Oh my God! What was that? Something just moved over there!”

“Where?” he asked as he came back to her. “Tell me where it moved.”

“It was right there… right by that… Argh! What is it?” she screamed, hurting his left ear.

“I don’t know. Let’s have a look.” He started towards the movement but something stopped him. “Donna! Stay back!”

“Don’t you worry. I have no intention of going anywhere near whatever it is,” she promised.

“Thank you, darling,” he retorted.

“No problem… erm…sweetheart,” she replied.

“Can I change that order? Come and help me, please. I need a hand,” he pleaded.

“You soon changed your tune. What is it? Grabbed, paralyzed or poisoned this time?” she asked.

“I’d say it was more of the grabbed variety.” He looked down to make certain. “Though biting is involved.”

“What? I have to bite you? That’s a bit kinky! Though you do have an Edward Cullen vibe at times,” she scoffed.

“No, I’ve been bitten by a bushy creature, you stupid…,” his voice trailed away as he noticed her glare.

“Don’t start the insults with me, Sunshine, ‘cos it won’t wash!” she warned. “Especially if you want me to get you out of it.”

“Yes dear,” he mocked. “Now come and help me before I have to gnaw my own leg off.”

“Now I’d pay good money to see that neat trick,” she laughed as she made her way towards him. “Any idea how I can extract you this time?”

“Point the sonic at the bottom of the tubers; that should do the trick,” he ordered, handing her the sonic. “After that, I shall need some special care.”

“What do you mean ‘special care’? And please note that I didn’t make the obvious joke there,” she remarked as she used the sonic to release his legs. “At least it isn’t an aphrodisiac this time. Bit cold in here for that.”

“No, it isn’t that,” he answered with tears in his eyes.

She looked at him with concern; “Is it that painful?” she wondered, then took his head in her hands and kissed him tenderly.

“I’m not good enough for you,” he stated.

“Well, I wasn’t going to say but…” She suddenly looked shocked. “Oh my God! You actually think that.”

“I’ll never be good enough for you. You’re so wonderful,” he whimpered as tears spilled down his cheeks.

She immediately pulled him into a hug. “Come on, Spaceman, let’s get you home to the TARDIS, eh? I’ll make you a large mug of hot chocolate, and I’ll open that tin of Danish cookies Mum gave me.”

“You shouldn’t bother with me, I’m only getting in the way,” he told her forlornly.

“Now that’s not true, and you know it!” she chided, and pulled away to take hold of his arm. “Just what I need, a despair inducing squid monster straight out of Red Dwarf. Bloody psychotic-drugging alien life forms buggering up my day,” she muttered under her breath as she tried to push him out of the cave. 

“I’m sorry, Donna. I didn’t mean to make you angry,” the Doctor cried.

She kissed him tenderly then softly told him, “I’m not angry with you. I’m angry with the thing that did this to you. I’m going to take you home, and back to where we belong, okay?”

She got him to fish out a handkerchief from the depths of his pockets and put it to use. Fortunately he was able to find the way back to the TARDIS without too much trouble, though they had to stop a few times for her to reassure him he was still welcome to stay with her.

It was hard work for her to stay so positive with him. It went against all her principles, a lot of the time; and she had to bite her tongue from uttering loads of snappy comebacks to his grievances. She just hoped that St Peter was making a note of all this in his big book of deeds.

“Sit right there,” she ordered him as they entered the kitchen in the TARDIS. “I’ll make a start on that hot chocolate, and then I’ll bring you the cookies. They should cheer you up.”

Normally she wouldn’t have fed him so much sugar in one go, but when needs must, and all that.

He began to look a bit more like his usual self after a few minutes and after half the tin had been eaten; but Donna was happy to see the improvement. She wasn’t sure if she could cope with a constantly emo Doctor. It was bad enough when he did his Tigger impression.

“Donna, I…,” he began yet another apology; she almost knew the script off by heart now.

“Doctor, I know what you are going to say so you don’t need to say it, okay? I can live without going skinny dipping on my honeymoon or any other holiday, so don’t worry about it. The place you’ve brought us to is gorgeous. Seeing that waterfall was worth it all on its own, so no more apologies.” She gave in to the urge to wipe off the stray bits of hot chocolate on his face, sure in the knowledge that he must be enjoying her ministrations. “If you still want to skinny dip, how about we do that here?”

“Oh, you mean the pool. Donna, you are brilliant,” his enthused; proving that his mood had lightened considerably.

“What can I say? I have my moments,” she modestly stated and beamed at him. “One slight problem though… you’re going to have to tell me exactly where it is.”

“I can do better than that. I’ll take you there now.”

He grabbed her hand and began to immediately drag her down the corridor. They found the pool with ease in a large, cavernous room filled with beautiful mosaics of mermaids.

“Aren’t you supposed to wait a while after eating? For safety reasons before you swim?” she queried. The blue depths were enticing her to jump in, but safety first.

“Not me. Time Lord remember,” he corrected and pointed to his chest.

“As if I could ever forget,” she snickered.

“Oi!” he protested. “Just for that,” he threatened, picking her up, “we’re going in together.”

“But our clothes will get wet!,” Donna complained.

“They’ll dry,” he insisted.

“Yes, but they won’t be as much fun to take off wet, will they?” she gleamed at him.

“Good point,” he agreed whilst putting her down. “How about we...” His hands moved to her buttons. “...help each other out.”

“I like your thinking.” She went for his tie first.

They squealed with delight when they eventually jumped in, hand in hand, after Donna had fought off his attempts to throw her in and they came to a compromise. The Doctor was jubilant as he swam around, showing off and making a grab for her in equal measures, while Donna fondly watched his antics.

“Don’t you think our ship is wonderful?” he bobbed up to ask her.

“I certainly do,” she agreed. “All that’s missing is some water toys and drinks.” To Donna’s joy and amazement an inflatable chair drifted near her and a tray of cocktails appeared by the pool. “You gorgeous thing, you!” she yelled out in thanks. Her next half hour was spent lounging in the floating chair sipping Malibu through a fancy straw.

The Doctor’s bedraggled head appeared in front of her. “Where do you fancy going to next?” With that, he took hold of her ankles and pulled her in.

“You prawn! Good job I’d finished drinking that,” she admonished him. His apologising action was welcomed, however, as she let him manoeuvre them to the side of the pool where the ornamental steps were. “You’d better not be planning to do my back in on these things,” she advised him.

“Would I even think of such a thing? Picture of perfect innocence me,” he countered and pointed to his face.

“Do I take it you’re bored?” She waited for his reaction, pleased that he sat her on the steps.

“Just a bit, though I’m glad there’s no despair squid thing in here,” he admitted, looking around the pool area. “That experience turned out to be a smidge embarrassing.”

“More than that time on…” But she was stopped mid-sentence by him this time, by having a wet hand clamped over her mouth.

“We agreed!” His glare warned her that his threat would be carried out. “Remember?”

She silently giggled underneath his hand, unable to answer properly. Once he’d released her mouth, she asked, “Are we attempting to go somewhere else for our honeymoon, or are we staying in here? If so, I was thinking… there must be an awful lot of rooms in here that we could explore.”

“True.” He helped her stand up and climb out of the pool. “But some rooms demand repeat visits.”

“Should I draw up a list, put star ratings, and all that jazz?” Donna offered.

“I think a five star visit to the bedroom is on the cards first.” His reason evident as he started to kiss her sensuously.

“And then we’d better plan a home visit afterwards.” She returned his kiss but saw his enthusiasm falter. “I will have to tell them.”

“I know, but can we…?” Evidently, the Doctor wasn’t a man, or Time Lord, to be deterred from a task once he’d set his mind on it. 

She weaved her hands into his hair to bring his mouth back to her’s. “Have to get our priorities straight first, don’t we? That’s if you think you are good enough for me.”

“Do I have to argue the point now?” he pondered, and possessively led her from the pool room. “If that is the case, I may have to put my husband-y foot down. Or would you prefer to be dragged to the boudoir?”

“And if that doesn’t make it sound like a tart’s palace nothing will. Go on then! You’ve talked me into it; but not the dragging bit,” she allowed, and let him lead her away.

“You do realise that I’ll be expecting to be fed again later?” he teased.

“I know, I know; a woman’s work is never done,” she retorted.

They happily bantered all the way to the bedroom, and beyond.


End file.
